vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seeds of Yesterday
The story begins with Cathy and Christopher arriving at the house of their son, Bart which was entirely built to replicate Foxworth Hall (which burned down in Petals On the Wind). They are planning on moving to Hawaii soon afterwards, but several events keep them from doing so. They meet Joel, who they soon learn is Corrine's brother, who was long thought dead. He claimed he spent several years in an Italian monastery and they soon learn that he is feeding Bart false information about God and punishment. Bart also begins to look at Joel as a father figure; a fact that troubles Cathy greatly. Bart is still bitter towards his mother and Chris for their incestuous relationship, so their stay is not pleasant. He has grown into a handsome young man, who is extremely jealous and power hungry, and bitter that Chris is the guardian of his money until he reaches twenty-five. Eventually, Cindy and Jory, along with his wife Melodie, join Bart at his home, which adds to the tension. Bart soon shows signs of jealousy towards Jory, because of Melodie. We soon find out that Melodie is pregnant, but the happiness soon dies when Jory gets into an accident leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. Melodie withdraws from Jory and finds solace in Bart and the two begin an affair, which Bart soon realizes is an empty relationship and he is just a replacement for Jory. Melodie goes into labor on Christmas Day, although she tells no one and ends up having twins Deirdre and Darren who are said by Cathy to resemble her twin brother and sister. The pressure of motherhood is too much for her and she flees, leaving the children and Jory. Cathy tries to console both her sons and tries to keep a firm hand on the pretty and free-spirited Cindy, who has a knack for finding boys. Bart, under the influence of Joel, hypocritically bans Cindy from premarital sexual acts under his roof even though he repeatedly slept with his brothers wife. In one incident Bart beats up a boy, Lance, when he finds Cindy having sexual intercourse with him in her room; in another, he comes across Cindy and another boy, Victor, making out in a car and again assaults the boy. Cindy later mentions to her mother that in her fear she kneed Bart in the crotch to make him stop but his rage was so great that he didn't even flinch at the supposedly crippling pain. This shows Bart's belief that what Cindy was doing was truly evil and his determination to stop her. When confronted about his hypocrisy a number of times throughout the story, Bart never attempts to justify his actions but instead responds with anger and resentment. After a long period of torment from Bart, and later Joel who disapprove of her ways, Cindy leaves to go to a school in New York. They hire a beautiful nurse, named Antonia "Toni" Winters who comes in to try and help Jory recuperate and she soon starts an affair with Bart, who seems infatuated. Cathy discovers, though, that Jory has feelings for Toni and that he deserves her love more than Bart. Cathy and Christopher stay there for years, which disturbs Cathy because it reminds her so much of Foxworth Hall. Eventually, Toni falls for Jory and they begin a relationship. Cindy later comes home for a visit and notes of how she ran into Melodie in New York, who had apparently remarried immediately after her divorce from Jory was final and resumed her dancing career. Bart has now built a chapel in which he commands the family to attend Sunday sermons, presided over by Joel. Cathy and Chris eventually become disgusted by the "fire and brimstone" sermons and tell Bart that they will no longer attend. Bart secretly starts bringing the twins to the chapel, where they are made to pray for forgiveness for being the "Devil's Issue" which Cathy overhears, reminding her of Cory and Carrie. She confronts Bart with this, and tells him to leave the twins alone, telling Toni never to let them out of her sight, unless she knows they are with Jory or herself. Soon Chris and Cathy decide to move out with Jory, the twins and Toni and Cathy eventually confronts Bart with this telling him they are all leaving, and Bart in his resentment, acts as if he wants nothing more. In the end, Cathy is waiting for Chris to come home from work, but he never shows up. Joel comes and quite happily tells them that he heard on the radio of a car accident in which a man was killed. Cathy's worst fear is confirmed later when she finds out that that man was Chris. She realizes how similar it was when their father was killed. Bart soon realizes how much he really loved Christopher and gives a moving eulogy at his funeral and soon after finds his place as a televangelist who travels the world. He and Cindy also make peace with each other. Toni and Jory have gotten married and Toni becomes pregnant. Jory tells Cathy that if they have a boy, they will call him Christopher and if it is a girl, they will call her Catherine. One night, Cathy goes up to the attic and sits by the windows and dies (but not before decorating it with paper flowers), ending the Dollanganger tales. Category:The Dollangagner Series Category:Book Series Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:V.C. Andrews Wiki Category:Browse